A weft cutting device is disclosed for a shuttleless weaving loom. In the weaving of fabric on a shuttleless loom, one side of the fabric opposite the weft insertion device includes extra warp yarn ends which hold the end of the weft yarn during each pick. These extra warp yarn ends form a woven tape at the selvage of the fabric which is cut off as waste during weaving.
Heretofore, various devices have been proposed for cutting the waste tape from the fabric as it is woven on the loom. Typically, these devices have utilized a pivotal arm which is pivoted by a loom reed during beat-up of the fabric on the loom. The cutting blades have mainly been provided in the form of scissor-like blades. When considering the great lengths of fabric woven on the loom, it can easily be seen that conventional type cutting blades would wear out very quickly. In the past, various materials and coatings such as carbide and teflon have been utilized to extend the cutting life of the blades of the cutting device.
Furthermore, there are many different types of fabrics woven on the looms, some of which are more difficult to cut than others. In particular, fiberglass fabric woven on a loom presents a problem of cutting which needs considerable more attention than that of regular fabric owing to the nature of the fiberglass yarns and their dulling affect on cutting edges.